Le Retour
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Post 3x12. La scène des retrouvailles entre Emma et Regina. SwanQueen, en quelque sorte, mais vraiment léger. One shot.


_**Salut tout le monde ! Un petit one-shot pour fêter le retour de OUaT ! **_

_**Ceci est la scène de retrouvailles que j'aimerais voir entre Emma et Regina, mais qui n'arrivera probablement pas ! Ha ! C'est pour ça que les fanfictions existent.**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**_

* * *

Ruby n'avait pas menti. Elle était là, adossée contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Emma qui avait doucement ouvert la porte du restaurant de Granny; si doucement qu'il n'y avait eu aucun grincement pour trahir sa présence. Emma prit un moment pour admirer la silhouette dans l'obscurité. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle soit repérée si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Mais Emma avait été mise au courant. Ruby était entrée dans le restaurant et s'était dirigée droit sur Emma, qui savourait un chocolat chaud.

« Salut, avait dit Ruby.

- Ruby, comment ça va ?

- Bien. Où est Henry ?

- Je l'ai laissé avec ta grand-mère à l'auberge. Elle monte la garde, répondit Emma avec un petit sourire fatigué.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin d'être un moment seule. »

Le changement d'attitude de Ruby alerta Emma et elle lui prit la main.

« Ruby ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Regina est dehors. Je l'ai… sentie. »

C'était toujours bizarre de parler de ses capacités surnaturelles avec quiconque.

« Mais, il est super tard, Emma répondit en regardant autour d'elle. »

Mis à part une autre serveuse qui faisait la vaisselle à l'arrière, elle-même et Ruby, le lieu était vide. Ruby acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je sais, et à mon avis elle est pas venue pour prendre un café. Personne ne la voit vraiment d'ailleurs. Enfin, on est revenu depuis quatre jours et on ne fait que l'apercevoir ici et là. Elle doit savoir que tu es de retour.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas me voir ?

- Alors ça j'en sais rien, Ruby répondit en se levant. Pourquoi t'irais pas lui demander ? »

Emma lui sourit faiblement et Ruby lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle se glissait derrière le comptoir pour commencer à faire les comptes de la journée. La blonde finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et se leva. Elle était anxieuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire face à une inconnue. Emma prit une grande inspiration, et poussa lentement la porte du restaurant.

* * *

Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux tandis qu'Emma se plantait à un mètre devant elle. D'un coup d'œil rapide, la blonde prit note de l'apparence toujours aussi irréprochable de la femme qui lui faisait face. Bottes noires montant jusqu'aux genoux, jupe de tailleur de même couleur et un chemisier pourpre. Par-dessus ses vêtements, la brune portait sa gabardine noire qu'elle n'avait pas jugée bon de fermer, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Emma hésita un court instant avant de faire un pas de plus. Elle allait parler mais ses mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres lorsque la femme lui faisant face ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis un an, le regard émeraude d'Emma Swan rencontra celui de Regina Mills, et son cœur se serra.

Regina avait toujours été contrôlée par ses émotions et malgré tous ses efforts, celles-ci se lisaient sur son visage comme si elle portait une pancarte autour du cou indiquant son humeur du moment. Et là, tout de suite, en dehors du restaurant de Granny, Emma pouvait y lire une tristesse insondable et une détresse certaine. En dépit des cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux, Regina restait tout de même la femme la plus belle qu'Emma ait jamais rencontrée. Elles se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité aucune d'elles n'osant briser le silence qui les enveloppait. Cela semblait irréel, d'être ici, à Storybrooke. Emma savait de par ses parents qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de l'année qui s'était écoulée depuis son départ forcé. Pour Regina, seulement quatre jours avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait dit au revoir à son fils, certaine qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Mais pour Emma, les choses étaient différentes. Elle se souvenait de cette dernière année passée loin des siens. Elle se souvenait d'une vie qui n'était pas réellement la sienne, qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. Elle comprenait désormais ce qu'avait dû ressentir les habitants de Storybrooke lorsqu'elle avait brisé la malédiction, deux ans et demi auparavant. Obligés de vivre avec deux vies, deux identités. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour réconcilier les deux. Emma avait conscience du sacrifice que Regina avait fait afin de lui offrir une vie décente, à elle et à son fils.

« Je n'y croyais pas. »

La voix de Regina la tira de ses pensées et Emma la regarda avec surprise.

« Quand j'ai vu l'aiguille de l'horloge bouger hier soir, je n'y croyais pas, Regina ajouta en guise d'explication. »

Emma tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire mais son esprit était comme paralysé sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle sentait que la mère adoptive d'Henry avait encore à dire.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à retrouver la mémoire… »

Emma haussa les sourcils en entendant Regina la tutoyer mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« … mais je sais que ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre te voulait ici. Toi ou Henry. Et l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à mon fils… »

La voix de Regina se brisa et elle baissa la tête. Instinctivement, Emma se rapprocha d'elle et se décida enfin à parler.

« Regina… On trouvera qui est responsable pour tout ça. Pour ce qui est d'Henry… Il ne se souvient pas. »

Il y eu un silence qu'Emma aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer. Elle grimaça intérieurement, peu sûre de la réaction qu'allait avoir Regina qui, pour le moment, avait le regard toujours rivé sur le sol. Après une minute interminable, Emma l'appela doucement :

« Regina ?

- Je sais. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu ta voiture garée devant l'auberge. Je me suis dit que si vous vous souveniez tous les deux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour vous de ne pas rester avec tes parents. La seule conclusion logique était que l'un de vous ne se souvienne pas. Et bien entendu j'en ai déduit que tu ne serais jamais venue jusqu'ici de ton plein gré si tu n'avais pas récupéré tes souvenirs.

- Je suis désolée, offrit Emma après une courte pause.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Je suppose que ça ne sera pas tâche aisée de lui cacher la vérité sur la magie et sur cette ville, mais au cas où… au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, mieux vaut qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis réellement. Inutile de le faire souffrir. »

Emma fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles. Cela semblait terriblement défaitiste venant d'une personne aussi puissante et sans peur que Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?

- Je suis allée trouver Hook dès que j'ai appris que c'était lui qui t'avait ramené. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il t'avait embrassé et que ça avait marché, qu'il était ton grand amour…

- Il a essayé, Emma l'interrompit en souriant légèrement. »

Au lieu d'en sourire, l'expression de Regina s'assombrit encore un peu plus.

« Cet idiot devrait savoir que ça ne marche pas lorsque la personne a perdu la mémoire. Enfin bref, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et il était franchement surpris que je pose la question. Apparemment, je lui ai donné une potion et l'ai chargé de te retrouver.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Emma, jamais je n'ai donné quoi que ce soit à Hook. Quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps de concocter une potion alors que nous sommes revenus il y a moins d'une semaine ?

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il menti ?

- C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti. Je pense que c'est moi qui lui ait donné cette fiole.

- Mais… »

Emma s'arrêta soudainement, la compréhension se lisant enfin sur son visage.

« Quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour toi. Comme Cora l'a fait pour nous piéger et nous monter contre toi. »

Regina ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour confirmer, puis elle ajouta :

« Ce qui veut dire que cette personne m'en veut, à moi. Sinon pourquoi prendre mon apparence ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller voir Hook sous son vrai visage ? C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici. La raison pour laquelle cette personne t'a ramenée à Storybrooke avec Henry… »

La brune s'interrompit et se redressa d'un coup, un air paniqué sur le visage.

« Où est-il ?

- Quoi ?

- Henry, où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il dort à l'auberge et Granny monte la garde devant sa porte. J'ai demandé une chambre sans fenêtre, par précaution. »

Les mots d'Emma semblèrent calmer légèrement Regina mais elle était visiblement nerveuse. Par reflexe, Emma attrapa une de ses mains et la serra dans les siennes, dans un geste qu'elle espérait rassurant. Les yeux marrons de Regina se fixèrent sur les siens, et Emma fut transportée un an en arrière, lors de ce fameux jour où elle avait dû laisser derrière sa famille et ses amis. Durant leurs adieux, c'était Regina qui lui avait pris la main dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Emma savait que ce moment précis avait changé pour toujours son regard sur Regina. La mère adoptive de son fils avait sacrifié sa chance de connaître le bonheur afin qu'Henry puisse vivre avec Emma, qu'il n'ait pas à grandir seul comme Emma avait dû le faire.

« Merci, dit Emma avant d'avoir pu réaliser qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche.

- Pour ?

- Les souvenirs. C'était… c'était une belle vie.

- Je suis désolée, Regina répondit à mi-voix.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

- Que tu sois de nouveau mêlée à tout ça. Henry et toi n'étiez pas censés remettre les pieds ici. Vos vies ne devaient pas entrer en contact avec la magie.

- Je suis la Sauveuse, apparemment c'est un boulot à plein temps, amnésique ou pas ! Emma offrit sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire Regina, qui l'attira soudainement à elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Emma réagit instinctivement à l'étreinte et plaça ses mains délicatement sur le dos de Regina. Elle se refusa d'analyser le geste de son ancienne ennemie et s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux. Les évènements récents les avaient bouleversées toutes les deux et Emma se rassura en se disant qu'elles ne faisaient que relâcher un peu de leur tension. Emma ne fit pas de commentaire lorsque Regina pressa sa tempe contre la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à être près de lui sans craquer, Regina confessa dans un murmure. »

Emma resserra son étreinte et, de son propre chef, sa main droite se mit à tracer de petits cercles dans le dos de Regina afin de l'apaiser. Elle n'offrit pas de paroles de réconfort sachant qu'elles seraient inutiles. Ce serait à elle de faire en sorte que Regina tienne le coup. Elle lui devait au moins cela.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait du vrai, dans les souvenirs ? Emma demanda sans pour autant se reculer et briser l'étreinte.

- Autant que possible, Regina admit.

- Son premier mot ? Sa première chute à vélo ? »

Regina ne répondit pas, mais Emma sentit le tremblement qui parcouru son corps et elle réalisa que la femme dans ses bras venait de réprimer un sanglot. La main libre d'Emma vint se placer derrière la nuque de Regina et elle la maintint contre elle au moment où elle sentit que Regina voulait se dégager. La brune ne protesta pas, au contraire. Emma pouvait sentir la panique qui semblait gagner Regina et elle se sentit désemparée face à la détresse qui émanait d'elle.

« Respire, Regina. Ça va aller, je te le promets. On va trouver une solution. Quand tout sera réglé, j'expliquerai la vérité à Henry. »

Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta en fronçant les sourcils :

« Le moment le plus dur sera probablement de lui annoncer que je suis sortie pendant huit mois avec un singe volant maléfique. »

Regina se redressa brusquement, brisant le moment qu'elles venaient de partager et les ramenant durement à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, mais visiblement je suis un aimant à calamités, répondit Emma d'un ton léger en espérant que Regina laisserait tomber l'histoire. »

Mais le regard choqué de Regina la stoppa dans son rire nerveux.

« Regina ? Emma demanda en haussant un sourcil.

- Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle… Non ! »

Regina recula d'un second pas, se dégageant effectivement des bras d'Emma et se retrouvant le dos contre le mur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une inspiration tremblante.

« Regina, tu commences à me faire peur, là…

- Je sais qui c'est. Je sais qui nous a ramené à Storybrooke et effacé nos mémoires. »

La nuit semblait bien plus menaçante soudainement, et Emma se rapprocha à nouveau de Regina. Une seconde fois, elle lui prit la main. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu la brune si déboussolée et apeurée auparavant et ce n'était franchement pas une image plaisante. Emma fit son possible pour garder un ton ferme et rassurant.

« Viens, rentrons à l'intérieur et tu m'expliqueras tout ça. »

Regina acquiesça faiblement, et laissa Emma passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher et, connaissant la jeune femme blonde, probablement pour la protéger inconsciemment du danger qui rôdait dans Storybrooke. Le geste la réconforta et Regina savoura pendant un court instant l'étrange sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait la présence d'Emma à ses côtés tandis qu'elles gravissaient les marches qui menaient au restaurant. Avec la Sauveuse, avec la combinaison de leurs pouvoirs, peut-être avaient-elles une chance de sauver leur ville. Elle devrait apprendre à Emma à se servir de sa magie, mais Regina savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il fallait juste qu'elle ait assez de temps. Pour le moment, c'était sa seule idée. Emma était son seul espoir.

* * *

**_En espérant que ma chronologie des événements était assez claire : quatre jours depuis le retour de la Forêt Enchantée, et Emma/Henry arrivent durant la nuit du troisième jour. La scène ci-dessus se passe durant la nuit suivant le retour de Emma/Henry._**

**_Voyons ce que Adam & Eddy ont à proposer dimanche !_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
